gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mazda MX-5
The Mazda MX-5 is a model of car manufactured by Japanese manufacturer Mazda. Various versions of the MX-5 have featured in every mainline version of Gran Turismo. The MX-5 is a 2-seater, roadster style sports coupe that has been produced by Mazda from 1989 to the present day and is among the most popular cars ever released, having sold in excess of 900,000 units to date. The earlier models of MX-5 were referred to as First Generation (or NA). This was superseded in 1998 by the Second Generation (NB) and then in 2006 by the Third Generation (NC). Then it was superseded in 2015 by the Fourth Generation (ND). First Generation (NA) |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = 7.9 seconds }} Second Generation (NB) |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 130mph 210km/h |0-60 = 7.5 seconds }} Third Generation (NC) |power = 170BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 135mph 215km/h |0-60 = 6.5 seconds}} In August 2005, the Mazda Roadster made its full model change to its third generation model, coded the NC. Though it is given increased collision safety features and environmental performance suited for the new era, serious efforts were made by the design team to maintain the greatest attraction of the roadster, of being able to control the car exactly to the will of the driver. Because of this, significant focus was placed in keeping the weight low, and resulted in a car that is only 10 kg heavier than the previous version (RS grade model) The car is powered by a new LF-VE, a 2L, DOHC inline 4 engine, combined with a 6 speed or 5 speed MT, or a 6 speed AT. The body was enlarged by 1.5 inches in both length and width, and the wheelbase has been extended by 2.5 inches. With its length now at 67.7 inches, the car has now become a higher size class 3 in Japanese vehicle registrations. On the other hand, the engine itself is now 3.1 inches shorter, enabling a full front midship configuration, and maintaining a 50:50 weight balance front to rear. The suspension utilizes a new multilink in the rear to achieve a higher road holding performance. All this effort paid off, as in November 2005, it became Japan's car of the year. The RS is the sports grade of the Roadster and is equipped with features like Bilstein dampers, 17 inch wheels, and a front suspension tower bar. In August 2006, a RHT model with a powered retractable hardtop was added, and in January 2007, the roadster achieved over 800,000 cars sold, cumulatively for the entire series. Later in December 2008 a minor change was performed, and in addition to changes in the front grille and headlight shape, many detailed refinements have been made. The maximum output of the engine is now produced at a range 300rpm higher at 7000rpm, and the rev limit has ben increased by 500rpm, to 7500rpm. Fourth Generation (ND) |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = }}The 4th generation Mazda Roadster, the code 'ND' model, was announced for the first time in physical form at the New York Auto Show in April 2014. Although this was only a display of the chassis, engine, drivetrain and suspension, it could immediately be seen that the heavy items were mounted low and towards the centre of the chassis, that major efforts were made to reduce weight and that the driver sat slightly behind the centre of the car. The display succeeded in raising expectations of fans worldwide. The next major update was in September of the same year. The styling was revealed simultaneously in Japan, the US and Europe and its sale was announced to begin in 2015. The car has a low nose and shoulder line and is wide and low overall. Its elegant lines are glamorous, but the size of the body is still smaller than the previous type NC model. The car was received well worldwide, both in terms of size and design. In 2015 more details regarding the car began to surface. The size of the car is 3,915 mm x 1,735 mm x 1235 mm, with a wheelbase of 2,310 mm. The weight of the car is between 990 kg and 1,060 kg depending on the grade model. The engine is a 1,496 cc DOHC inline 4 producing 129 BHP / 15.3 kgfm. The transmission is offered in a 6-speed MT and a torque converter AT. Pre-orders began in March 2015 and the available grade models were also introduced: the basic S model, the S special package with upgraded driving perfomrance and the luxurious S leather package. The S model is not equipped with an LSD or rear stabiliser and the standard equipment is fairly simple. However, at the same time this grade model weighs less than a ton at 990 kg, giving you a taste of the true nature of the new 'ND' Roadster. Acquisition in Gran Turismo Several models of the MX-5 appear across the Gran Turismo Series. The following will summarize how to acquire each specific model in each game. Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Mazda MX-5 in Events GTS Events *The Mazda Roadsters Cup and Mazda Roadsters Cup +, housed respectively in the Beginner and Amateur League of the GT League mode. GT5 Events *The NR-A Roadster Cup, an Amateur Series event available at Level 6, is open to any variant of Mazda MX-5/(Eunos) Roadster/Miata in the game, and consists of one race - 5 laps of Tsukuba Circuit. Licenses A-6: Tackling a Set of Undulating Corners: *Trial Mountain Circuit (Turns 1, 2, 3) *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 GT4 Events *The NR-A Roadster Cup, a championship race available with a B License, is open to any variant of Mazda MX-5/(Eunos) Roadster/Miata in the game, and consists of five races (in order) - 2 laps of Twin Ring Motegi East, 1 lap of Tokyo R246, 2 laps of Clubman Stage R5 (reversed), 3 laps of Tsukuba Circuit, and 2 laps of Trial Mountain. *The Roadster 4-Hour Endurance, an endurance race open to any variant of Mazda MX-5/(Eunos) Roadster/Miata in the game, and consists of one race - 4 hours and one lap of Tsukuba Circuit. Pictures Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '89.jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '89 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 (GT Sport).jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 Mazda Roadster Touring Car.jpg|Mazda Roadster Touring Car Mazda Roadster Touring Car (GT Sport).jpg|Mazda Roadster Touring Car in GT Sport Mazda MX-5 (NA) '89.jpg|Mazda MX-5 (NA) '89 (GT2 PAL Version) Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '89.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '89 (GT3 US Version) 1990 Mazda MX-5 V Sp (J).jpg|Mazda MX-5 V-Special (NA, J) '90 (GT2 PAL Version) Mazda Eunos Roadster J-Limited (NA) '91.jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster J-Limited (NA) '91 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda Eunos Roadster J-Limited (NA) '91 (Premium).jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster J-Limited (NA) '91 (Premium) Mazda MX-5 J-Limited (NA, J) '91.jpg|Mazda MX-5 J-Limited (NA, J) '91 Mazda MX-5 Miata J-Limited (NA, J) '91.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata J-Limited (NA, J) '91 Mazda MX-5 S-Special (NA, J) '92.jpg|Mazda MX-5 S-Special (NA, J) '92 (GT2 PAL Version) Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '93.jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA) '93 (GT2 NTSC-J Version) 1993 Mazda MX-5 (J).jpg|Mazda MX-5 (NA) '93 (GT2 PAL Version) Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '93.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata (NA) '93 (GT3 US Version) 1993 Mazda MX-5 V Sp.(J).jpg|Mazda MX-5 V-Special (NA, J) '93 Mazda Eunos Roadster V-Special Type II (NA) '93.jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster V-Special Type II (NA) '93 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda MX-5 V-Special Type II (NA, J) '93.jpg|Mazda MX-5 V-Special Type II (NA, J) '93 (GT4 PAL Version) Mazda MX-5 Miata V-Special Type II (NA, J) '93.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata V-Special Type II (NA, J) '93 Mazda MX-5 S-Special (NA, J) '93.jpg|Mazda MX-5 S-Special (NA, J) '93 (GT2 PAL Version) Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special Type I (NA) '95.jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster S-Special Type I (NA) '95 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda MX-5 S-Special Type I (NA, J) '95.jpg|Mazda MX-5 S-Special Type I (NA, J) '95 Mazda MX-5 Miata S-Special Type I (NA, J) '95.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata S-Special Type I (NA, J) '95 Mazda Eunos Roadster VR-Limited (NA) '95 (GT6).jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster VR-Limited (NA) '95 Mazda MX-5 VR-Limited (NA, J) '95.jpg|Mazda MX-5 VR-Limited (NA, J) '95 Mazda MX-5 Miata VR-Limited (NA, J) '95.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata VR-Limited (NA, J) '95 Mazda Eunos Roadster SR-Limited (NA) '97.jpg|Mazda Eunos Roadster SR-Limited (NA) '97 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda MX-5 SR-Limited (NA, J) '97.jpg|Mazda MX-5 SR-Limited (NA, J) '97 Mazda MX-5 Miata SR-Limited (NA, J) '97.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata SR-Limited (NA, J) '97 Mazda MX-5 1.6 S Package (NB, J) '98.jpg|Mazda MX-5 1.6 S-Package (NB, J) '98 (GT2 PAL Version) Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98.jpg|Mazda Roadster 1.8 RS (NB) '98 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda MX-5 1.8 RS (NB, J) '98.jpg|Mazda MX-5 1.8 RS (NB, J) '98 Mazda MX-5 Miata 1.8 RS (NB, J) '98.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata 1.8 RS (NB, J) '98 (GT3 US Version) Mazda MX-5 1.8 VS (NB, J) '98.jpg|Mazda MX-5 1.8 VS (NB, J) '98 (GT2 PAL Version) Mazda Roadster 1800 RS (NB) '00.jpg|Mazda Roadster 1800 RS (NB) '00 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '00.jpg|Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '00 Mazda MX-5 Miata 1800 RS (NB, J) '00.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata 1800 RS/LS (NB, J) '00 (GT3 US Version) Mazda Roadster 1800 RS (NB) '04.jpg|Mazda Roadster 1800 RS (NB) '04 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '04.jpg|Mazda MX-5 1800 RS (NB, J) '04 (GT4 PAL Version) Mazda MX-5 Miata 1800 RS (NB, J) '04.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata 1800 RS (NB, J) '04 (GT4 US Version) Mazda Roadster 1600 NR-A (NB) '04.jpg|Mazda Roadster 1600 NR-A (NB) '04 (GT4 JPN Version) Mazda MX-5 1600 NR-A (NB, J) '04.jpg|Mazda MX-5 1600 NR-A (NB, J) '04 (GT4 PAL Version) Mazda MX-5 Miata 1600 NR-A (NB, J) '04.jpg|Mazda MX-5 Miata 1600 NR-A (NB, J) '04 GT4_Mazda_MX-5_'05.png|Mazda MX-5 '05 (GT4 Demo) Mazda Roadster RS (NC) '07.jpg|Mazda Roadster RS (NC) '07 Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15.jpg|Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15 Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Track day favourites Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GTPSP Cars